Implantable or external electrical stimulators deliver electrical stimulation therapy to a target tissue site within a patient with the aid of one or more electrodes, which may be deployed by medical leads. Electrical stimulators may be used in different therapeutic applications, such as cardiac pacing, deep brain stimulation (DBS), spinal cord stimulation (SCS), pelvic stimulation, gastric stimulation, peripheral nerve stimulation, and functional electrical stimulation. Electrical stimulation may be used to deliver therapy to a patient to treat a variety of symptoms or patient conditions such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, other types of movement disorders, seizure disorders (e.g., epilepsy), urinary or fecal incontinence, sexual dysfunction, obesity, or psychiatric disorders.